Boruto Uzumaki
Boruto Uzumaki (うずまきボルト, Uzumaki Boruto) jest shinobim z Konohagakure i członkiem klanu Uzumaki, bezpośrednio ze strony matki - klanu Hyūga. Początkowo był noszolancki w obowiązkach drużyny Konohamaru i jest obrażony na ojca i funkcję Hokage, ponieważ zostawia rodzinę. W końcu Boruto szanuje i godzi się z ojcem oraz jego rolą jako Hokage, ale przysięga, że jego nauczycielem jest Sasuke Uchiha - system wsparcia dla Hokage i wioski. Osobowość Podobnie do ojca, Boruto jest głośny, energiczny i nieposłuszny; odziedziczył nawet ten sam werbalny tik, "dattebasa" (だってばさ), podobne do "dattebayo" Naruto. Jednakże Boruto różni się od niego pod wieloma względami: gdy Naruto był sierotą bez żadnych przyjaciół, rodzina jest zawsze blisko Boruto, który ma równocześnie wielu kolegów; kiedy Naruto musiał ciężko pracować, by coś osiągnąć, Boruto wszystko przychodzi naturalnie z racji na rozliczne talenty i wykształcenie rodziców. Z tych powodów Boruto ma wysoką opinię o sobie i swobodnie chwali się jego umiejętnościami, ale arogancja sprawiła, że nie dawał żadnej wartości w drużynach, wierząc, że może zrobić wszystko samemu. Uważał, że osiągnięcie sukcesu jest głównym czynnikiem, nawet przy niskim skręcie, takim jak użycie oszukującego programu, aby łatwo wygrać grę wideo lub użycie Kote do stworzenia fasady wykonania zaawansowanych technik, aby zdobyć prawo do zostania uczniem Sasuke, a później szybko uciekając się do samego urządzenia, żeby szybko pokonać przeciwników, gdy wydają się mieć przewagę. Wygląd Wygląd Boruto.png|Wygląd Boruto w filmie Ostatni. Boruto.png|Boruto jako student Akademii. Wygląd..png|Shinobi strój Boruto. Wygląd,.png|Strój Boruto w Boruto: Następna Generacja Naruto. Starszy Boruto.png|Starszy Boruto Boruto w bardzo dużym stopniu przypomina swojego ojca: ma niebieskie oczy, po dwa "wąsy" na każdym policzku i sterczące blond włosy, przypominające kształtem liście. Według Sarady jego oczy są bardziej błękitne niż u Naruto. Umiejętności left|thumb|159px|Aktywne oko Boruto. Ninjutsu Taijutsu Historia Przeszłość Boruto jest pierwszym dzieckiem Naruto i Hinaty Uzumaki. Pewnego zimowego dnia, chłopiec wraz ze swoją młodszą siostrą Himawari wyszedł powitać ojca na zewnątrz, prosząc go jednocześnie o zabawę. Kiedy zaczęli bitwę na śnieżki, dołączyła do nich Hinata. Naruto ostrzegł dzieci, że ich matka potrafi być naprawdę silna. Lata później, kiedy miała odbyć się inauguracja Naruto jako Siódmego Hokage, Himawari chciała zabrać na ceremonię swoją pluszową pandę, jednak Boruto, obawiając się, że będzie musiał ją potem nosić za siostrę, spróbował zabrać jej maskotkę. Gdy w czasie walki głowa misia urwała się, Himawari aktywowała swojego Byakugana i w złości zaatakowała Boruto, mimo jego szczerych przeprosin. Naruto, czując mordercze zapędy córki, stanął między dziećmi i osłonił syna, zaś w wyniku uderzenia w jeden z punktów czakry stracił przytomność. Przerażony atakiem, który mógł pozbawić przytomności ich ojca, Boruto spróbował uciec od siostry, jednak został przez nią znaleziony w jednej z szaf. Epilog Zajęcia w akademii zostają odwołane z racji na Szczyt Pięciu Kage odbywający się w Wiosce Liścia. Boruto próbuje przekonać kolegów, by pomogli mu w wykonaniu kawału, mówiąc im, że ominięcie wszystkich zabezpieczeń byłoby sprawdzianem dla ich umiejętności. Wszyscy odmawiają, dlatego też Boruto sam maluje na czerwono Skałę Hokage. Zostaje zatrzymany przez Naruto, który nakazuje mu naprawić swój błąd, na co chłopiec odpowiada, że mogliby zrobić to razem. Naruto przypomina mu wtedy, że cała wioska jest dla niego jak rodzina, dlatego też nie może poświęcać wystarczająco dużo czasu swoim dzieciom; pyta go również, dlaczego utrudnia ich i tak ciężkie relacje. Siódmy Hokage i Księżyc Szkarłatnego Kwiatu Ponieważ zbliżają się egzaminy końcowe w Akademii, Boruto, podobnie jak koledzy z jego klasy, trenują ze swoimi ojcami. Naruto wysyła cienistego klona do syna - dochodzi między nimi do starcia. Nie mając często możliwości zabawy z ojcem, Boruto przedłuża czas łapania klona tak bardzo, jak to tylko możliwe. Przeciwko Momoshiki Po zdaniu egzaminów i osiągnięciu rangi genina, Boruto, wraz z Saradą i Mitsukim, zostaje przydzielony do drużyny Konohamaru Sarutobiego. W czasie misji złapania olbrzymiej pandy, Konohamaru testuje najnowszy wytwór naukowców z Konohy: Kote, urządzenie pozwalające na użycie dowolnego jutsu, znajdującego się w zwoju umieszczonym w środku. Boruto jest tym bardzo zaintrygowany. Po doniesieniu o wykonaniu misji do Hokage chłopiec przechwala się, że mógłby sam wszystko zrobić. Naruto przypomina mu o wyjątkowości pracy w grupie, jednak Boruto uważa, że z racji na rzadkość spędzania ze sobą czasu nie ma on prawa mówić mu o takich rzeczach. Zamiast kontynuować kłótnię, Boruto ostrzega ojca, by nie zapomniał o urodzinach Himawari. Godność Momoshikiego Szybka Przyszłość Gry Ciekawostki * "Boruto" (ボルト) to japońska wymowa angielskiego słowa "bolt", o czym świadczy śruba noszona na jego szyi. Jego imię jest nawiązaniem do ojca i kuzyna Nejiego, którego imię oznacza właśnie śrubę (捻子, Neji). ** Kiedy Boruto po raz pojawił się w Weekly Shōnen Jump, jego imię zostało przetłumaczone jako "Bolt". Ono zostało później poprawione, gdy został wydany tom. * Według powieści Boruto: Naruto the Movie, postać Boruto w zhakowanej grze to wojownik, który ma dwa miecze zwane "Shadow Weaver" i "Law Bringer". * Ciekawostki z Boruto: ** Jego artybutami są: 160 zręczności, 140 czakry, 130 percepcji, 120 siły, a 90 inteligencji i dyplomacji. ** Ma cztery gwiazdki w unikaniu ninjutsu i trzy gwiazdki nieuzbrojoną ręka w rękę walki. * Masashi Kishimoto planował dać Byakugan Boruto, ale zapomniał przed wydaniem rozdziału 700. Zostało to poprawione w pierwszym rozdziale Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, gdzie został pokazany z Byakuganem w prawym oku. * Masashi Kishimoto potwierdził w wywiadzie telewizyjnym, że dał Sasuke rolę mistrza Boruto inspirując się Piccolo i Gohanem autorstwa Akiry Toriyama. * W grafice Boruto, Boruto jest przedstawiony z Byakuganem i Kyūbi Chakura Mōdo. Cytaty Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia Kategoria:Klan Uzumaki